


She Lost A Contact

by celticheart72



Category: The Belko Experiment (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Complete, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hotel Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Bud go to a company party and have a few firsts.I do not own any of The Belko Experiment only my own original characters and ideas.





	She Lost A Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts “Stop being seductive.” “I was being myself, but okay.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sex in a hotel bathroom

You were at your company party with Bud Melks and were still in disbelief that the man had said yes to going with you. For all of the five years you’d lived next to each other you honestly didn’t think he had any interest in you at all. It was a first date of sorts, and you really hoped there would be more. Bud was handsome, capable, kind, and everything else you could ask for in a man.

The party was formal and you were wearing a long deep purple silk halter dress that essentially had no back so your breasts were taped up into the halter. Bud had done a double take when you answered your door and inwardly you fist pumped the air. You were delighted to see him in a suit of sorts. He was wearing a navy-blue suit jacket and slacks with a black button-down shirt which he had open enough to see a hint of chest hair. When you saw him you had to make an excuse to return to your bedroom and change your panties.

Bud couldn’t take his eyes off you. It wasn’t the creepy up and down picturing you naked kind of stare most men got but rather it was an appreciative lingering gaze. His eyes would drift to the bare small of your back, or to your bare thigh visible behind the slit of the dress when you walked, but mostly they held your eyes. At one point during a slow dance you were pressed into the hard planes of his chest with your arms around him. You could feel the muscles of his upper back and shoulders rippling under his jacket as you moved and you sighed at the feel of him. His breath tickled your flesh when he bent his head to your ear sending goosebumps down your spine before he spoke.

“Stop being seductive.”

You blinked a couple times and tilted your head back to look at his amused face. “I was being myself, but okay.”

“You have no idea how hard it’s been since you opened your door for me not to act like some horny teenage boy with you.” His normally gravelly voice was husky behind the sexier than sin smile he gave you and his blue eyes were mischievous.

Hiding what your hand was doing behind your dress you reached down and ran your hand over his cock. “It’s not hard yet but we can get it there.”

Bud cocked an eyebrow at you and shook his head a little as he chuckled. “We can huh?”

You bit your bottom lip and gave him a coy nod.

“Do you need to stay?” He had taken your hand in his and moved it so that his fingers could ghost over the curve of your breast under the drape of your halter.

Gasping at the little jolts of electricity rippling under your skin where his fingers touched you flushed and smiled wryly up at him. “Unfortunately.”

Looking around he grabbed your hand and led you to the bathroom outside of the ballroom labeled family since it was a single bathroom and had a lock. When he turned he gave you an apologetic smile. “Sorry it’s a hotel bathroom the first time.”

Your pussy clenched hard while you slipped off your panties when he said first time, that meant he intended for there to be more than one time which sounded amazing to you. ”Bud, I’m not so refined that I object to being thoroughly fucked against a hotel bathroom wall.”

This time his grin was sexy and wicked as you helped him undo do his buckle and unzip his pants. “I promise I’ll take you home and do this the right way later. This time probably isn’t going to last long anyway.” He grinned at you when he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled a condom out of it before he pushed his slacks down his hips and rolled it onto his hard cock. He was a lot bigger than you expected and you wondered how sore you were going to be after this. It suddenly dawned on you he wasn’t wearing any underwear and that just got you even wetter than you already were.

You hiked the silk of your dress up around your hips and Bud hiked you up against the wall and you wrapped your legs around him. The head of his cock settled at your soaked entrance and he grinned down at you.

“Take a deep breath and let it out honey,” he whispered in your ear.

You did and he thrust his hips on your exhale filling you completely with his cock and bumping your cervix. The only way you could describe your verbal response was to say you mewled at him.

His warm chuckle rumbled in his chest over your breasts stimulating your nipples into hard peaks as he held you against the wall and rocked his hips. The man was damn good, somehow within a few thrusts he found your g spot, and was stimulating your clit as he ground into you with each thrust. It didn’t take long before your thighs were shaking with an impending orgasm you knew was going to be the most amazing of your life and you were right. When he felt you start to spasm around him he thrust harder and deeper if that were possible. You exploded around him and tried your best to keep your volume down but you had to shove your fist into your mouth to muffle yourself. It sounded like he growled then his hips faltered and you felt him pulsing inside of you. He grunted with each pulse of his cock and you leaned your head back against the wall and sighed in absolute bliss. Never in your life had you felt so good or content as you did right then.

When both of your bodies stopped spasming Bud held you there against the wall, against him, a little longer and bent his lips to yours. His kiss was slow and gentle and when you opened your mouth to him, his tongue slid along yours, then curled into the back of your upper teeth before he pulled away from you with a sly grin.

“You feel absolutely amazing.” He kissed your forehead then let you drop your legs to the ground where he held you steady until you found your footing.

“God Bud, so do you.” You sounded out of breath and you smiled up at him as you both made efforts to clean yourselves up to return to the party. “So later huh?”

His blue eyes flicked to yours and this time he gave you a searing once over. “Definitely later. I want to see you naked and lick every inch of that body and fuck you until you come so hard you scream my name.”

He finished buckling his belt then held a hand out to you which you accepted to steady yourself while you slipped your panties back on. “Let’s see how quickly we can get out of here. Sounds like we have more urgent matters to attend to.”

Bud grinned over at you and gave you a slight swat to your ass as you walked ahead him out of the bathroom to find a small line had formed. Several of your colleagues raised their eyebrows at you and you blushed to the tips of your ears.

“She lost a contact.” Bud deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
